


tell me what's your flavor

by jeien



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Makeup, post Holiday Gift Collection event, two boys one braincell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeien/pseuds/jeien
Summary: Iori finds Tamaki trying on lipstick to see what it tastes like. How does he keep getting roped into these situations again?





	tell me what's your flavor

**Author's Note:**

> haru: shit i forgot to write something for 1/4  
> me: it's okay, i'll do it for the both of us
> 
> FIRST FIC OF 2019 YAY! it was supposed to be finished yesterday since it was 1/4 but uh oops. better late than never, right? it's actually my first time really writing iori proper, so i hope i did him some justice. thanks for clicking and reading and i hope you like it!
> 
> (also did i use that stupid tagline from that old fanta commercial for the title? yeah................)

“What on earth are you doing, Yotsuba-san?”

Tamaki turns to face him, holding up a tube of lip gloss while wearing a thickly coated mess of the product on his own lips. “Momorin said it tasted good, so I wanted to try.”

 _How on earth is that supposed to explain anything?!_ Iori mentally screams—because as much as he wants to actually scream it out loud, the sheer shock of the words rendered him speechless. If he had been as crass of a teenager as some of his classmates, he would not have hesitated to deadpan, _Seriously, what the actual fuck, Yotsuba-san_.  

“You’re eating lip gloss,” Iori says instead.

“I’m _not_ eating it.”

“You _just said_ that you wanted to try it because Momo-san said it tasted good.”

Tamaki scrunches his face. There’s more to the story that he can’t communicate properly right away and he’s starting to get frustrated. Iori has been slowly trying to learn how to stop and take steps back—because Tamaki’s head works a little differently and it’s better to try and accommodate it like how they accommodate for Riku’s asthma.

“I’m sorry,” Iori apologizes, holding up his hands to try and diffuse the tension. “Why don’t you start from the beginning?”

It seems to work. Tamaki’s expression eases up and Iori waits as his friend takes the time to think it all over. “Remember the thing we did with all the makeup at the end of the year?”  

“The Holiday Gift Collection collaboration?”

“Yeah, that!”

“I remember it. So?”

“Okay, so,” Tamaki begins, taking another brief pause, “they wanted pics with me in the lipstick and it felt weird so I kept pressing my lips together because it was really, _really_ weird.” There’s an unspoken _How do girls stand it?_ comment that’s clear in his eyes. “I think I licked some of it on accident and it tasted gross. And then Momorin came over and said that he advertised for a makeup brand with lip gloss that tasted yummy even if you lick it on accident.”

 _Momo-san, why_. “And that’s the lip gloss in question.”

“Yeah.” Iori watches Tamaki swipe his tongue over his lower lip before smacking his lips together with an impressively clear pop. “Mm... It’s good, but I can’t tell what it is. Iorin, you try and tell me.”

Now he’s the one scrunching his face. “Why do I have to do it?”

“It’s for science, Iorin,” Tamaki says very matter-of-factly. As if it was as obvious as saying _The sky is blue_ or _The grass is green_ or _Sou-chan drools over Trigger_. “Duh. You’re supposed to know that since you get all the good grades.”

“What part of any of this is supposed to be scientific?” Iori asks with a huff. He decides in a split second that any prospective argument Tamaki would bring up is not worth debating over. “You know what, nevermind. Give it to me and let’s get this over with.”

There’s a few seconds where neither of them move, with Iori patiently holding out his palm and Tamaki staring at it with an expression that can only be interpreted in two ways: he’s contemplating his next move or he’s just thought of another idea altogether. Either option has the potential to be disastrous. Iori might wind up having a whole squirt of lip gloss on his hand and the shimmer will take forever to clean up. Or maybe he’s thinking about this way too much and Tamaki will just give it to him like a normal person.

He isn’t prepared for what Tamaki _actually_ does—which is taking his outstretched hand, pulling him close before pressing their lips together and working his mouth open enough for Iori to taste some of the gloss.

Tamaki pulls away, like he didn’t just kiss Iori breathless with an illegal amount of finesse despite never having done it before, and asks, “So do you taste anything?”

There are far too many things he wants to say. _What was that?_ for one. _Do you know what you just did?_ is another. _What does this mean?_

But only two words cut through the haze of questions and come out of Iori’s mouth:

“Um... Strawberry.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! come scream with me at [twitter](https://twitter.com/jeienb/)!


End file.
